1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrowetting display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrowetting display device capable of minimizing energy consumption and/or capable of enhancing resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electrowetting display device may have advantageous characteristics, such as fast response speed, high visibility, etc., in comparison with a liquid crystal display.
In a typical electrowetting display device, each pixel includes black oil to block light. The black oil may be moved to a side of the pixel by a data voltage applied to the pixel. As a result, a portion of the pixel is not covered by the black oil, and light may pass through the portion of the pixel for displaying a gray-scale. Nevertheless, although the data voltage is uniformly applied to the pixel, a back-flow phenomenon, in which the black oil slowly returns to its original position, may still occur. Due to the back-flow phenomenon, the gray-scale may appear abnormally.
In order to prevent the back-flow phenomenon, the electrowetting display device may utilize a gate signal having a frequency higher than that of the gate signal utilized by a typical liquid crystal display. Each pixel of the electrowetting display device is forcibly initialized with the high-frequency gate signal in a present frame before the data voltage of a next frame is applied to the pixel. Given the high frequency of the gate signal, the energy consumption in the electrowetting display device may be substantially high, and the application time of the data voltage may be substantially short. As a result, the maximum resolution of the electrowetting display device may be limited.